


Thanks

by Dirty_Corza



Series: corza's weird shit prompt fills [10]
Category: Big Bang Empire (Video Game), Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, F/F, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: Merrill thanks Femris for her help in protecting the studio.





	

Femris gasped as Merrill’s deft fingers cupped her breasts, giving a light moan when they were squeezed through the thin material of her top.

“What- what are you doing?” She asked with a groan, leaning back against the other woman.

Merrill gave a light laugh, pressing a teasing kiss just behind Femris’ ear. “I’m showing my appreciation for you. And the masterful way you use your body.”

“That’s-” Any further response was forgotten as Merrill let one hand travel down the firm plane of Femris’ abs, fingers dancing lightly over her short skirt to tease at her folds.

“You always take care of us so well, lethallan. I just wish to thank you.”

Femris gave another low moan as Merrill’s fingers dipped deeper, penetrating her as her thumb played over her clit. “M-merrill-”

Merrill smiled against her neck, lips pressing lightly against tattooed skin as she toyed with Femris’ nipple and clit in tandem. “Something I can do for you?”

“Make. Me. Cum.” Femris panted, chest heaving as she took deep gasping breaths, one arm reaching behind her over her head to grip Merrill’s short hair. “Now.”

“As you command.” she replied, pressing light kisses up Femris’ neck until she reached her ear, taking the lobe between her lips to suck on while her fingers pressed deeper still into Femris, giving a hum of satisfaction as the smaller woman shuddered in her arms, giving a shout of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> A note on names! The names used here are directly from the game "Big Bang Empire" where only one star is allowed to use any given name. As such, instead of being Fenris, I created a _Fem_ ris to denote the gender of this specific character. It is meant to be silly. :D
> 
> And thank you Weird Shit crew for getting me far too invested in my characters in a porn game. xD


End file.
